Luke I Love You
by Carleana24
Summary: Lorelai wants to confess her love to him but someting happens and messes up her plans.


This story is previously called Luke I Love you but I am rewriting it same plot better writing. Well on with the story. By the way this is Lorelai's POV and the _Italics_ are her thoughts.

Luke I Love You

Chapter 1

Realizations

"So mom you're telling me you and Luke kissed on the porch of the Dragonfly, then he ran after Kirk who was naked. You guys talked on the phone decided to go out, then he had to go to Maine and you talk on the phone every day. You guys are so cute." Rory said

_Rory is in Europe for the summer she left after sleeping with dean we just made up we fought of course right after I kissed Luke oh well we made up and I kissed Luke._

"Yeah….. It's so great. You need to come home so we can go shopping for my date unless he changes his mind or remembers my gross eating habits."

"He won't change his mind, mom he has known you forever I don't think he would have asked you out if he cared about that." _She's right_

"Who asked your mother out?"

"Hey Grandma, Um mom Do you want to…?" Rory said flustered

I groaned "Put her on"

I could hear shuffling of feet and here it comes. Dirty.

"Who are you dating?" She said

"Well the other day a man asked me on a date and I accepted." _She will never make me tell._

"Lorelai do you really think it's a good idea discuss your relationships with your daughter?"

"Well I think that's my decision, and it doesn't concern you Mother." _Can she tell I don't want to talk about my men with her? Yay! Luke is my man._

"This concerns my granddaughter so it certainly concerns me. If you talk about your relationships with Rory she will get attached to this man and you will leave him or mess it up and Rory will be disappointed. And if she is disappointed her grades will fail and she won't be able to find a male companion her self because she's so wrapped up with your failed relationship or should I say relationships."

_I swear I am going to kill her or maybe she will kill me first._

"She's not ten she's twenty and she already knows him because it's LUKE." _Did I say that? Did I scream that? Oh God._

"Don't take that tone with me and Luke what are you thinking the diner man who is dare I say rustic. He is not worthy he can't make you happy only Christopher can make you happy."

_That Unbelievable Bitch!_

"Don't you say that. Luke has been there for me and Rory he made her food when she was sick, came to her birthday parties, fixed my house, mowed the lawn, and lent me eighty-thousand dollars so I can achieve my dream of owning a inn. So you think he's not worthy I am the one not worthyAnd Chris will never make me happy I tried I really tried but things got in the way we weren't meant to be and we will never be so just get that sick fantasy out of your mind." _The other line is pretty_ _quiet maybe she hung up or the line is disconnected. _

"Ok." She said quietly

_Ok? Ok? Did I actually break through that thick scull?_

"Ok?" I said hesitantly

"Yes I may disagree with you but I guess I respect your decision and I'm sorry, Luke sounds like a nice man."

"Ok, Thank you mom."

"Your welcome, well I should go. Take care, I'll see you when we get home, shall I put Rory back on?"

"No that's fine you sounds like you two have quite a day so Ill see you"

"Au revoir"

"Yeah Au revoir" I said and hung up

_I can't believe we had a normal conversation. Maybe I should call Luke. Na he's doesn't call for about hmm two hours and thirty minutes! Shoot maybe I should drink some coffee. The door bell, who would be visiting me on a Saturday? When I opened the door I saw oh its just Chris, speak of the devil._

"Hey Chris, ah what are you doing here?" I said as I put on my best smile

"Well I was just coming to see Rory, I tried her dorm room but she wasn't there except so girl who kept asking questions, who's this, why are you calling Rory, she not here, I won't give her whereabouts I don't believe that you're her dad then she hung up."

"That was Paris and I wish you would call before you just come over and Rory is in Europe with her Grandmother." _I don't even want to see him I have Luke now._

"You let her go to Europe a whole different country with out you, how did Emily get you to swing with that?"

"It was a good time for her to leave the country."

"Is she in trouble with the law or something?"

_Should I tell him to leave?_

"Boy troubles, it was something she had to do" _That sounded dirty. _"Going to Europe I mean."

"Oh what kind of boy troubles, do I have to hurt anyone?"

"Chris I can't tell you if she wants to she can, I don't even think she wanted to tell me."

_If I hadn't walked in I'm not sure if she would have told me._

"Well I should go thanks anyway, tell her to call me when she gets home."

"Will do, and Chris?"

"Ya?" he said

"Thanks for caring."

"No problem, I love you and Rory." After he got in his car and sped off I sat down on the porch.

_Yeah no problems, I have a problem, he loves me maybe it's just like platonic love. But what happens when he starts trying to be with me again and I know he will because when anything gets good there is always Chris and he'll hurt Luke in the process and I won't let that happen cause I love Luke and Chris will have to deal with that. Did I just say Love and Luke in the same sentence? I don't love Luke it's to soon we haven't even been on a date yet. It's just... my thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. Ill just let the machine pick it up._

"Hey Lorelai its Luke I know I am calling a little early but I have some good news for you…"

_I ran and tried to find the phone and ha it's on the charger._

"Hey Luke, sorry I couldn't find the phone it was on the charger and that's the one place I didn't look." _He Chuckled I love his laugh._

"Hey, sorry I didn't call this morning; I know I said I would."

_Awwwww_

"It's fine I had to work early this morning anyway, so…"

"Anyway I was calling to tell you I am coming home tomorrow."

_Yay!_

"Tomorrow as in next week, right ok I got ya"

"No Tomorrow as in Tomorrow, Liz can walk and Tj is just faking it, if I hear is stupid voice one more time…"

_I could hear in the back TJ's voice. "Luukee could you help me..." _

"You'll what…?" _I love to joke with him._

"Lorelai," he growled

"Luke" I growled in the same way

"Is that weird that that turned me on" _I love this side of him_

"No it's not when a guy likes a girl they have these feelings …, I'm so exited that your coming home tomorrow, I miss you."

"I miss you too, so I better go see what TJ wants and pack up."

"Ok I'll see you soon" _I need resurgence _

"See you soon, I promise, Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Luke"

_How many times did say in my mind that I love Luke?_

_End_

The next chapter will be up soon, so what do you think?


End file.
